Insanity
by Shadow of Darkness 78
Summary: Wean Link is called to the bridge of Eldon by Zelda, Link and his allies have to stop a empowered fakes of the smashers through the smash universe and through time. but that's not easily many people think your insane.  chapter 3 is up
1. Chapter 1

I dont own anything.

Zelda- where am I?  
>Mario- Oh Zelda your in this cell with us<br>Zelda- Us who's us ?  
>Mario- the Other 95% percent of the smashers<br>Peach- What is the Last thing you remember  
>Zelda- You hitting me with a golf club<br>Peach- What?  
>Mario- I better explain what we think is going on here<br>On bridge of Elden  
>Link- Why did Zelda want me to wait here for her why not the cafeteria or the Garden<br>?-Link?  
>Link- Zelda? Oh hi Lucario<br>Lucario- ( Okay his is blue Lucario said under his breath)  
>Link- Ah What do you want Zelda was going to meet me here in a few minutes<br>Lucario- Hey Link do you remember the 5 Rules for Knights  
>Link- Yeah<br>Lucario- Tell them to me  
>Link- Okay?<br>1. Never Hurt a Civilian  
>2. Never put down your guard<br>3. Protect this Land and family from are opposing Threats and forces  
>4. Never Trust Anyone 100 percent not your commanding officer not Your friend not even princess Zelda.<br>5. Keep your sword polished and shield shiny.  
>Lucario- Why is 'Don't put your guard down' on there twice<br>Link- Will anybody can turn into a foe  
>Lucario- Remember those rules they will guide you<br>link- What?  
>Lucario- I must be gone don't tell anyone about this<br>(Lucario Leaves)  
>Link- that's weird<br>Zelda- Link!  
>Link- Zelda what's the matter why didn't we meet in the mansion<br>Zelda- I have a new magic power which lets me power up and heal people however I wanted to try it so I was hoping you could let me try it on you  
>Link- Why of course you know I Love how you experiment with magic<br>Zelda- Okay it will Come in a ball of energy  
>Link- Okay<br>( Zelda summons the magic and sends it at link)  
>Link-( Wait I Know this Spell I can't place it I can't remember if it's magic but that energy it seems like I know if from somewhere I just cant remember where. but I trust Zelda. Wait rule 4 don't trust anyone so let me assume it's not Healing let me think. Wait that energy its)<br>(Link unsheathes his sword and shield and dose a back Flip over the energy)  
>Zelda-Link? What's Wrong<br>Link- You know what's up you just tried to put me in a coma!  
>Zelda- What?<br>Link- You are a good sorceress so you know how to summon what magic and you know that you tried to hit me with a ball of Light Arrow Energy  
>Zelda- Not the trusting type huh<br>Link- What! Where's Zelda  
>Zelda- She safe with everyone else however sense you didn't get hit I will have to beat you unconscious and drag you to the cell<br>Link- I fought Demons, Fought a human manifestation of a sword and I even battled a huge fire monster attempting to take over 2 worlds I can beat a fake Zelda.  
>Zelda- Over confidence is your biggest weakness<br>Link- I won't lose to you are any evil  
>Zelda- Link are Leader is stronger then you Gannon And Zelda Combined even if you beat me you can't stop him.<br>Link- I Have heard that many times but it's my courage that makes me a good warrior not my strength  
>Zelda- Will then Hero of "Time Light winds" whatever you proffer let's do it<br>Link- It's Time now let's get this over with so I can find the real Zelda


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Battle with Fake Zelda

Link runs at Zelda and swings, but Zelda jumps and does a down kick, hitting Link Link( Her power and speed is enhanced )  
>Link gets up and shoots a arrow which Zelda reflects with nyrues love. The arrow bounced back and hits Link's sheild. Link pulls out a bomb and and throws it while dashing at Zelda. Zelda jumps and avoids the bomb to land and get hit by Link's sword. Zelda grabs the blade and trys to take it from him but Link, being able to slightly hold on longer, thanks to iron boots, gets his sword and hits Zelda with a spin attack. Zelda jumps right up and sends dins fire at Link. Link try's to Jump over it, but the attack is just too fast, sending Link to the ground.<br>Link-( great, I won't win this match so I need to warn Master Hand about Zelda and the supposed other fake smashers, but I need to end this battle first. Wait a minute rule 5 I have a couple superbombs.  
>Link runs and throws a superbomb in the middle of the bridge. Zelda teleported to the right side of the bridge while Link hookshoted to the left side, dodging the explosion and making a hole in the bridge. Link takes off in a sprint to get to smash mansion before Zelda gets there. <p>


	3. Chapter 3

insanity chapter 3 and 4

Okay so i found out i own nintendo. will if i did i wouldent be writting fan fiction so scrach that

Authers note. to make the story longer i am putting 2 chapters in 1 chapters.

Chapter 3- smash mansions

Link- Ah the Smash Mansion I will walk in like everything is natural and talk to the master hand.

(Minutes later)

(Knock, knock)

MasterH- Come on in Link.

Link- Sir I have to talk to you about Zelda.

MasterH- Yes please explain why you attacked Zelda suddenly and almost killed her.

Link- What? She almost killed me!

MasterH- Really? Computer load up replay data 172-574-895-146-7890

(A video comes up)

Link- Zelda!

Zelda- Yes Link why did you call me here?

Link- Well... Get down!

(Zelda gets down and Link shoots an arrow at thin air)

Zelda- Link what's going on?

Link- Dang I missed. It's coming at me.

(The next 3 min shows link trying to kill thin air with Zelda trying to tell him there's nothing there then suddenly Link shouts Gannon and attempts to kill Zelda. Zelda puts up a shield and teleports away. The video ends with Link running off the stage yelling Gannon)

Link- That's not what happened. Look Zelda and some of the smashers have been taken and replaced somehow by a powerful-

MasterH- Sure why don't you set up a plan with Mario who is standing right beside you

Link- Mario isn't standing besid... Wait I am not insane I am not hearing things or seeing things this did happen.

MasterH- Sure. Listen Link there is a facility here that can help you.

Link- I am not going to a mental hospital I am going to figure out what happened to the rest of the smashers

MasterH- You don't have a choice.

(Link suddenly gets dizzy he's using all his energy to stay conscious)

MasterH- So you won't hurt any more smashers Fox will take you there on the Great Fox. Get better soon.

(Link passes out)

Chapter 4

Link- (Waking up) Where am I?. Oh right the Great Fox. Why do I have my sword still? I think someone told me about that,

Link- _only one worthy of being known hero of time can wield the Master Sword_

Falco- Ah Link your awake.

Link- Where are you taking me?

Falco- Where your friends are, hey interesting sword you got there; when I touched it I got a bad jolt or a burn or some bad pain, take out your sword and put it in the slot 10 meters away from the bed.

Link- And if I don't?

Falco- Then the Hero of Light has an early death.

Link- Well it appears you didn't search me will enough.

Falco- What?

(Link pulls out a Deku nut and throws disorienting Falco)

Falco- Agh a Deku nut! What were did he go! (Falco yells at the empty cell)

(In a Ventilation vent)

Link- Good thing I had that and that he didn't find my second Claw Shot.

Now I need to find the rest of my equipment and get out of here.

(Smash Mansion)

MasterH- (Looking at replay data of Links "fight")

MasterH- I have watched this 5 times now and I haven't found anything , I should except that Link's crazy and go see my brother he was born 100 years ago today.

(Knock, Knock)

MasterH- Come.

Lucario- Sir I have got to tell you something.

MasterH- What is it?

Lucario- A lot of the smashers auras or not right

MasterH- just another puzzle

Lucario- Sir?

MasterH- Have you seen Link today

Lucario- Yes he was on Elden waiting for Zelda?

MasterH- Wait did Link tell you that?

Lucario- Yes sir? Why?

MasterH- It counteracts this video.

Lucario- I ran into him at 7:00

MasterH- Same time. Lucario do you know what day it is today?

Lucario- No sir.

MasterH- Don't tell anybody but today is crazy's birthday. Yet I am sitting here watching this video over again and again and thinking about what Link said.

Lucario- What did he say?

MasterH- That some one was going to attack us and that smashers were being...

Lucario- Sir...

MasterH- Lucario what did you say to me when you walked in?

Lucario- That majority of the smashers auras were messed up. Oh!

MasterH- Who's weren't messed up?

Lucario- Mine Yoshi's and Link.

MasterH- Link's! Dang I just gave him to Fox

Lucario- We have to go after him!

MasterH- Hang on. Taboo will need evidence and this video doesn't show it.

Lucario- I have sharp eyes play it again.

MasterH- Sure.

(After Watching for 10 Min Lucario yells stop)

MasterH- What?

Lucario- Blow up section 145

(Master H blows up that section to see a part of an arrow)

MasterH- An arrow!

Lucario- The video was altered. Try scanning it with a different frequency.

(Master hand scans the video and finds the real meeting and the real fight)

MasterH- this is good evidence I will go ask Taboo to lock everybody up while you and Yoshi get Link

Lucario- Be careful sir. From what we have seen they can easily beat you or Taboo or anyone.

MasterH- Don't worry I will.


End file.
